The Block
by TheIlluminatisGreatestPt2
Summary: In a city plagued with hate and violence, Riley Freeman has one thing on his mind: ESCAPE. But with the gang violence surrounding him, peer pressure, and the stress of high school, it is easier said than done.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

I took a sip of the canned sprite I held in my hand. I looked around. Silence. We all sat on the porch, me, Jermaine, Rob, and Chris. Nobody said a word. I sat back, engulfed in my thoughts. Today was my childhood friend, Derrick Johnson's funeral. We all gathered at his mother's house for a block party to celebrate his life. We were the last four left at the house. I looked at my phone. 9:46 pm. It was getting late, plus we had school tomorrow. I didn't want to think about school right now, but I had to go.

We had been sitting in silence for about an hour now. My heart ached. I spent almost every day with Derrick, whether it be going downtown or just chilling with some females. He was my best friend, and to make matters worse, he wasn't even apart of the ongoing feud between the hoods of Woodcrest. He fucked with everybody. The coolest dude you'll ever meet. All he wanted to do was have fun with his niggas and live life. He never aimed to harm anybody. But one thing about him, he was about a dollar. And when you're getting money and doing good, you're an automatic target in Woodcrest. No one wants to see anybody else doing good for themselves. We were all crabs in this bucket we call Woodcrest. Today was my last time seeing him, but not in a good way. Nobody wants to see their best friend in a casket.

We had a pretty good idea of what group of people was behind this. We've been in a ongoing feud with a hood named "the Swamp" , over on the Westside of the city. Derrick had been shot outside of the Walgreens on the 7100 block of west Cleveland. He was making a run for his mother, buying pull-ups for his little brother, Dennis, who is 4 years old. It was one thing on my mind. Retaliation. Yeah, I know going and killing one of theirs isn't going to bring Derrick back, but sitting and shedding tears isn't going to either.

"Yall ready?" Chris broke the silence. I nodded my head to his comment. Chris stood up from the bottom step and took my hand. "Let's go" Rob muttered raising up and yanking his car keys out his pocket. We piled into Rob's box Chevy. I sat in the back and stared out the window. I sat deeply in my thoughts.

Before I knew it, I was getting dropped off. "Ight lil bro, stay up." Rob said turning from the front seat to face me. I nodded my head and exited the car. He honked the horn one last stoke before pulling off into the darkness. Huey answered the door and I walked right past him. "Riley.." He called. I ignored him and went straight up the stairs to the room.

I kicked my shoes off and laid flat on my back in my bed. Huey walked in and leaned on the door. "Riley, I know you're feeling bad about this, and I know what you're thinking. Revenge isn't going to bring him back.." He declared.

I knew I was going to hear this. I sat up and stared at him. "Yeah, but sitting here and being sad about it isn't either.." I replied. Huey shook his head. "Riley don't get in this." Was the last thing he said before exiting the room.

Don't get in this? Ha. That was funny. Huey didn't know how it feels to have your bestfriend taken away. He lived a perfect life. So until then, he had no say in what I do. I laid my head down on the pillow and drifted away.

 **7:30 AM - Monday Morning**

We arrived at school the usual time. We attended the biggest public school in Woodcrest, J. Hoover High. It was about five minutes from our house on our side of town. Everyone from the Eastside went here. And some from the west, leading to all the violence on school grounds. See, almost every hood on the Eastside stuck together.

See, the Eastside ran about 60 blocks, and there is 6 hoods made up of these 60 blocks. The Eastside of the city started on 1st. From 1st to 60th. The 6 hoods that made up the east called themselves Drummond Heights, Concord, Hoover Park, Clark Square, the Low End, and of course my hood, Dark Side. From 1st to 17th was Drummond Heights, 18th to 25th, Clark Square, 26th to 33rd, Concord, Hoover Park was 34th to 39th, The Low End, 40th to 45th. And Dark Side was 45th to 60th. Us, Hoover Park, and the Low End had an alliance. The other three hoods did their own thing, such as fucking with out of towners and hoods from the Westside, therefore they couldn't be trusted.

The west was composed of 4 hoods. Jamarioville(named after deceased block legend Jamario Higgins), the Red Light District, Creek Row, and the Swamp. From 65th to 75th was Jamarioville, 76th to 85th, Creek Row, 86th to 97th, Red Light District, and 98th to 110th was known as the Swamp.

The Swamp was our biggest threat in the city and put together we contributed to 30% of the murder rate. Most niggas from the Swamp went to Red Light High, in the Red Light District. They knew not to step foot in Hoover High.

We exited the car and brushed past hundreds of students standing out in front of the school. We were joined by Michael Caeser, Hiro Otomo, Jazmine Dubois, and Cindy McPhearson. I was the only sophomore out of the the group of seniors.

First we had my bitch ass brother, Huey. He was the perfect student. He currently has a 4.2 GPA and will be attending Davidson University next year. He stood about 6'2, his afro was neatly shaped and his lining, CRISPY. He had a small goatee under his chin. Then, Michael Caeser, the crazy one out of the group.

Caeser was a cool dude until you pissed him off. He didn't care about anything, he would shoot an old lady if she looked at him the wrong way. He's one of most feared and respected niggas from our side. He had short dreads that came past his ears. He stood about 6'1 and had a tattoo on his inner left forearm that read "DARK $IDE." You couldn't tell by just glancing because he's dark skinned, but by now everyone knew what it read.

Then we had Hiro Otomo, the Asian dude. It might seem weird to have a Asian person from our hood, but it's not. Well, Hiro isn't the regular Asian. He was black in my eyes because he talked like us, walked like us, and liked the same stuff we liked. He stood about 5'11, the same height as me. He had a low fade and narrow eyes. Hiro wasn't exactly crazy or a killer, but when it came down to it, he would pull the trigger or sucker punch somebody without hesitation.

Next we had Cindy McPhearson and Jazmine Dubois. They were the goddesses of the senior class. They both stood about 5'5. Every nigga in the school wanted these two girls. Jazmine's brown hair was straightened and flowed down her back, while Cindy's hair was in her signature two braids. Cindy's blue eyes lit up in the sun when she saw us.

"Aye fags!" Cindy shouted as they joined us. "Wassup lil ugly" Caeser replied, dapping both girls up. Jazmine immediately hugged Huey. See they've been together since my 8th grade year and their sophomore year. They were truly in love. But it was one thing, Jazmine was a virgin.

I could tell it bothered Huey a little bit that she was taking so long to give it up. Hell, I would've gave up a long time ago. Well, considering the fact that Huey was fucking other hoes while they were together(YEAH, Huey) it might not have been such a bad thing.

We had now made it inside the school where students were everywhere. Cindy slapped the back of my head. "Wassup, lil nigga" She laughed. She knew I hated when I was called "lil nigga." I smirked and replied, "That's why yo mama-." She shot me a murderous glare, then we laughed it off. Man, Cindy was my best friend, we could talk about anything, whether it be bitches or her boyfriend.

She was currently dating a nigga from the Red Light District named Damien. He was a cool dude, I guess. I didn't really know him like that, though. Friday was their 1 month anniversary and Cindy planned on giving him her virginity.

The group broke up and I went to my locker. After gathering my things I went to first period. Time for hell.

The first four classes went by pretty fast and before I knew it, it was time for lunch. We all sat at our own table, the one right by the line. It was me, Caeser, Hiro, Cindy, Huey, and Jazmine. I was the first at the table today, to my surprise.

I sat and stared into space for a minute until I was rudely interrupted by someone cupping their hands over my eyes. My whole body jolted and they backed up. Jazmine began laughing and pointing at me. I turned and looked at her. "Dude you got scared?" She laughed.

"Hell naw, you just caught me off guard, that's all." I replied. By this time, the rest of the crew had made it to the table. "WASSUP BITCHES" HIRO exclaimed, sitting down. "Uh uh, who you calling a bitch?" Cindy snapped. "Shit, if the shoe fits, wear it.." Hiro smirked.

Cindy reached over the table and slapped the shit out of him. Hiro gripped the red hand print on his face. "Damn I was just playing, girl!" Hiro proclaimed. "Oh well" Cindy shrug off and went in the lunch line.

Across the lunch room, I spotted Charles Terry walking over to our table. We all eyed him because he was from the Westside, but he was cool because he's from Creek Row, and they currently beef with no one. We still had to watch him, though.

He stopped at our table and leaned over it. "Man I know y'all coming to our party Saturday." He said. We all looked confused. "What party?" Caeser questioned. "Aw shit, look me and a couple of my guys throwing a party Saturday on 80th and Jackson." He announced. I shrug my shoulders. "Ain't shit else to do, we'll be there, and it better be some bitches.." I replied. He smirked and walked back to his table.

"You sure you really want to be that deep on that side of town?" Huey questioned, raising his eyebrows. "Duh nigga, ain't shit gon happen to us" I claimed. "Yeah niggas know where we from, I bet shit don't happen to us.." Caeser interjected. Huey shrugged his shoulders and got in the lunch line.

The rest of the day went by quickly and was pretty boring, this was unusual for this school. I was walking to my locker when I noticed a group of people on one side of the hallway and the other group on the opposite side. Words were being exchanged and hand signs thrown. I looked closely and realized one of them was Caeser.

They were arguing with a group of Red Light District niggas. I slipped my brass knuckles out of my pocket and walked to the front of the crowd. The closet nigga to me shouted, "FUCK DARK SIDE!" I cocked back and sucker punched him in the side of the head. After being hit, he dropped to the floor clutching his head. This sparked a riot, because when I swung, Caeser swung, and so did the rest of Dark Side. The riot ended with them niggas running out the school.

"Soft ass niggas!" Hiro yelled. Caeser was cracking up. "Man you knocked that nigga out with them brass knuckles" he cried, hitting my arm. I replayed it in my head. When I hit him he fell awkwardly, which made it even funnier. "Yeah man" I replied.

Huey came in the school. "Hurry up" he stared at me. "Damn nigga here I come right now" I replied. "Ight y'all" I shouted. Huey and I got into the car and we were on our way home.

When we arrived people had been texting my phone and my Twitter and Instagram notifications had been blowing up. People were tagging me in something. I went in the house and laid back on my bed. I checked instagram first. Apparently, someone had recorded the fight at school and the video had me knocking out a nigga named Lil Greg from the District.

I laughed at the video then put my phone on the charger. My stomach began to rumble. Damn I had the munchies, and nothing was going to stop me from satisfying them. I slid down the stair railing and walked out the front door. The gas station was about two blocks down from my house and the walk was nothing. The neighborhood was filled with old people sitting out on their lawn. This August weather was something else, man. It was hot as shit out here. I walked in the gas station and grabbed a bag of chips and a watermelon Arizona. The clerk rung me up and I walked out of the gas station.

I began walking home, but I noticed a black sedan following me. I couldn't tell who it was because the tint on the windows was too dark. As I sped up walking, the sedan sped up as well. By now I was irritated and wanted to know who the fuck this was. I stopped dead center a block away from my house. The sedan stopped across from me and the windows rolled down, slowly. I stared into the car. The driver was a light skin nigga with blue eyes and a long goatee. He had a tattoo across his throat that read: The Swamp. My eyes widened and my chest ached. We stared at eachother for about 15 seconds before he broke the silence. "Go home." He said coldly. I was infuriated. "Nigga or what!" I exclaimed, balling up my fists. He smirked and the back window rolled down. The nigga in the back seat pointed a uzi right at me and I tightened up. I stood in silence and he sped off down the street. I could breathe again.

I walked in the house, angry. I went up to my room and punched the wall. Huey was sitting on the computer. He heard the noise and turned to face me. "Bad day, huh." I stared at him. "Fuck you." I replied and went to the shower, I needed to sleep this off.

* * *

P.S. - This is TheIlluminatisGreatest. I made a mistake and forgot my password to that account so I made another(hence the name). I decided to re-write my story "From the Block." So here is the revised first chapter of the story!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter** **2**

I walked into first hour the next morning with no work done. I had mistakenly fell asleep last night. I couldn't stop thinking about how them niggas tried to punk me. I sat down at my lab table. My first hour was Chemistry, which I currently had a D- in. I couldn't afford to not do any work.

"Everyone take out your lab notebooks." Mr. Jackson demanded. I took mine out and he walked over to me. He opened the book and flipped through the pages. "Nothing, huh?" He snickered. "Mr. Freeman, exit my class, and take your things with you." I looked him dead in his eye. "For what man, I had a rough day yesterday. He ignored my reply and went on checking other people's lab books. I got up and took my shit. "Fuck boy." I whispered on the way out. I took all my shit to my locker.

I guess I was going to roam the halls for a minute. I walked to the senior side of the building. I had to go to the bathroom, even though bathrooms were one of the most dangerous spots in the school. I began washing my hands when I heard a noise. Someone was coming. I hid behind the door, brass knuckles on my right hand.

The door opened, slowly. Little by little. As soon as the door opened I jumped from behind the door and swung. I missed the person as he backed up. "BOY WHAT THE FUCK YOU DOING?" Caeser exclaimed. Hiro was behind him, laughing hysterically. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Aw shit I ain't know who you was, opening the door that slow." I replied.

"We heard somebody washing they hands. We thought it was one of them Red Light District niggas." Caeser explained. I nodded my head. "The hell you doing all the way over here?" Caeser questioned. "Got kicked outta class." I said. "Man c'mon." Caeser persisted. "Where we going?" I asked. "You'll see." Hiro smirked.

We left school in Caeser's car. In about 10 minutes we pulled up at his house. I looked at Caeser sideways. He pulled a bag of weed out of the glove compartment. I gave him a cold stare. He knew I didn't smoke. He noticed me staring at him and snickered. "Look man I know you don't smoke, but you should at least try it." He insisted. I thought to myself. How bad was one time going to be? Fuck it, especially with all the shit I've been going through. We exited the car and entered Caeser's house.

I plopped down on the couch in Caeser's living room. The living room was filled with his mom's old African statues and paintings. She was a zealot about her culture, Ceez, not so much. Caeser walked into the living room, from the kitchen, blunt in his mouth and laptop in his hand. He sat down next to me. "Hiro throw me the lighter." he said, powering on the computer. Hiro reached into his pocket and tossed it into Caeser's lap. He picked it up and lit the blunt.

Hiro began flipping through channels, stopping on SportsCenter. Caeser passed the blunt to me. I eyed it, cautiously. Caeser knew I didn't want to do it. "Look man, just once, it ain't gon' kill ya.." He explained. "Yeah, quit being a pussy." Hiro chimed in, leaning next to my ear.

Fuck it, I thought to myself. I just got kicked out of class, skipped school, and here I am, now. I took the lit blunt and sucked the life out of it(no homo). All the smoke entered my mouth and my throat. I began coughing violently. Hiro and Caeser laughed hysterically. "Man that ain't how you hit a blunt, who da hell you been smoking wit?" Caeser questioned, sarcastically. "Look nigga take a light puff and inhale the smoke, that's how you get high." Hiro explained.

I took the blunt to my mouth again, puffing lightly. I inhaled the smoke, then blew it out. I handed the blunt to Hiro. I laid back on the couch. "Man that's it?" I asked. "Whhhaaaaaaattttttt yoouuuuuuu meeeeaaaaaaannnnnnn nigggaaaaaa?" Caeser voiced sounded slurred and deep. I widened my eyes.

"Nigga what?" I questioned, heart beating out of my chest. "Yeah this nigga high." Hiro snickered. Caeser hit the blunt twice more and passed it to me. This time, I hit it like a pro. I felt a new high and it felt good. "Man you all over YouTube punching ole dude in his shit!" Caeser exclaimed.

Caeser cut on some music, then we got a bake session started. It lasted about a hour. Within this hour, we smoked about 4 blunts. My mind had completely vanished. I laid back, examining the ceiling. Oh how it looked so pretty. What the hell am I saying? Soon I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up about 6 hours later, still high. I looked at my phone. "Time to go?" Caeser questioned, standing over me. I nodded my head. We got up off the couch and it felt like I was moving on air. I couldn't feel my legs, whatsoever. I got into Caeser's car and just laid back. My mind was blank, that is until we pulled up to the house.

I was high as shit and my clothes smelled like it. What the hell was I going to do? I walked up to the door I rung the doorbell and signaled to Caeser I was good, and he drove off. Jazmine opened the door and I rushed past her, straight up the stairs. She looked bewildered as I blew past her. I got to the bathroom and stripped all my clothes off. I turned the shower to the hottest it could go and hopped in.

I stood in the shower for a minute, letting the water run down my body. I couldn't say it enough, I was high as fuck. After a 20 minute shower I wrapped a towel around me and walked down the hall to my room. I threw my clothes in the dirty hamper and began searching for something to sleep in. I had threw on some basketball shorts and a white Ralph Lauren t-shirt and socks to match. I tied my long dreads and the stuck together down my back.

I went down to the living room, where Jazmine and Huey was chilling at. I jumped over the back of the couch and landed in between them. I wrapped my arms around both of their necks. "Awww look at my favorite couple!" I announced. Jazmine snickered and Huey rolled his eyes. I could tell I was annoying him.

"What's with you?" Huey narrowed his eyes towards me. My heart was racing. "Nigga what you talking bout'?" I scratched my neck. He looked me in my eyes. "You seem... Weird." He said, examining me. I got up off the couch. "Nigga I ain't been smoking, and if I was it ain't like you was gon' do shit, you ain't my daddy nigga." I sneered, walking up the stairs. Why did I say that? This nigga always tried to threaten me, shit I was grown as hell.

I laid down and put my headphones in. I had school tomorrow and I needed to get my shit together. I dozed off again.

 **Tuesday** **Morning**

We pulled up to school the same way we did for the last two years, ready to leave. Huey parked close to the school doors so we didn't have to walk as far as usual. The morning and ride to school had been awkwardly silent. Something was wrong with Huey, and when I notice something is wrong, it's time to take advantage.

"The hell wrong with you?" I asked, smirking. He didn't even acknowledge me, he looked straight ahead and kept walking. "Nigga I know you heard me!" I shouted, garnering looks from some of the students in the crowded lot. He stopped and I stopped alongside him. "Look Riley, if you don't shut the hell up.." He whispered. I raised my eyebrow. "Or what nigga-" He clinched his fist and jumped at me, making me flinch. Shit I thought I was about to get hit for real. He resumed walking towards the school doors.

His hoe ass always tried to bitch me, that shit was getting old. I squirmed my way through the crowded halls and made it down to my locker. As I was emptying my locker, local freshman basketball star Trevon, we called him Tre for short, came up to my locker. He started varsity for the school and he was also Lil D's younger brother. This lil nigga was like a brother to me and I would do anything to see him make it far.

"Yo man I know you at the game tonight!" Tre exclaimed, pushing his short dreads behind his ears. "You already know, lil bro." I dapped him up. "Better get buckets, too man." I added. "Buckets? That's my middle name!" He claimed, rolling his eyes. "Yeah we'll see tonight." I declared, walking to first period.

I sat in first period, bored as shit. I didn't listen to anything Mr. Jackson said, instead I grabbed my notebook and began writing notes to my boy, Jason.

The note read : Throw this at Mr. Jackson. He read it and cackled. Mr. Johnson ignored him. Everybody knew Jason was a head case and would do anything.

He balled the paper up and hit Mr. Jackson in the back of his head. He turned to the class. "WHO THREW IT!" He shouted. Jason raised his hand and snickered. Mr. Jackson knew he couldn't do anything to Jason so he ignored it and continued to teach.

The first couple periods went by fast and before I knew it, it was lunch time. I threw everything in my locker and proceeded down the hallway. "My young bull!" Marcus shouted wrapping his arms around my shoulders. "Man you gay." I said flatly, coming from under his arms. "You know I don't play that gay shit."

He snickered. "Man you ain't always gotta be homophobic, Riley." He said. "Yeah but I ain't gotta like fags." I replied, as we entered the lunch room. "You right you ain't gotta like them, but be tolerant nigga!" He said, shaking someone's hand. This nigga just told me to be tolerant. He didn't tolerate anything, if someone looked at him the wrong way, he was ready to fight.

I looked at him sideways and he busted out laughing. Fucking hypocrite. I spotted our lunch table, Caeser, Jazmine, Cindy, and Huey already occupying it. "Wazzap , lil bitch!" Caeser greeted me. "Fuck you." I replied, shaking his hand. "White girl and mixed girl!" I shouted rubbing Jazmine and Cindy's shoulders. "Pencil dick." They snickered to themselves.

I looked at them with wide eyes. "Aw, yall think yall funny, right?" I questioned. "Hey, take it how you want it." Jazmine said, innocently. "Yeah, fish stick." Cindy snickered. Ceaser and Huey laughed. Huey didn't usually laugh at Cindy's crude humor.

"Aw yeah, yo boyfriend got a fish stick!" I replied. "Ehhh.." Cindy said. "Suspect." Huey added, making everyone laugh. "Aye you stay out of this lil bitch. I'm going to get my lunch." I spat at Huey.

I returned to the table, which was now occupied by Hiro, Cindy, Caeser, Jazmine, and Huey. I sat down next to Hiro and Jazmine. "Aye, ya'll heard about that boy named Zay that got killed on 99th yesterday?" Cindy asked. My heart dropped. Damn another dead person? Woodcrest was getting out of control. "No, what happened?" Jazmine questioned.

"Well I guess he was walking home from a friend's house when somebody pulled up on him and shot him like 7 times." Cindy announced. Hiro and Caeser smirked at each other before bursting into laughter. "Y'all know who did it?" Cindy raised her eyebrow. "Do we?" Caeser scoffed. "Don't tell me-" Cindy stopped. "Man why you care about that nigga so much?" Hiro asked, nonchalantly.

"No. That was Damien's best friend, he's pretty hurt over the situation." Cindy confessed. My eyes widened. Woah, this shit crazy. "Damn, what he say about it?" Caeser inquired. "He just said he wasn't gon' let this shit pass, meaning he was gon' find out who did it and kill them." Cindy replied. "Well a couple of boys from our side said they caught somebody slippin' yesterday, and well, he's not with us anymore." Caeser smirked. Jazmine sat with her mouth open. "So what you gon' do? You gon' tell him?" Hiro asked.

Cindy seemed pulled in two directions. "No." She said, flatly. But I could tell, she didn't know what she wanted to do. Huey's face told everything. He didn't trust what she said. Hiro and Caeser didn't either. Shit, this was her boyfriend after all, the one she truly loves. Who wants to see somebody they truly love in a situation like that?

The rest of lunch was awkwardly silent at our table. The situation made everyone feel tense. Lunch was over, and I felt relieved, for some reason. I sat through the rest of the school day writing rhymes and not paying attention to the teachers. Graduating wasn't going to buy me the things I wanted, so I could careless. Before I knew it, the day was over and it was time for the game.

 **7:30 PM**

The game was packed. Bleachers filled to the ceiling. It was Hoover High's homecoming against rival, Red Light High. It was bound to a fight or shootout, maybe even both. On one side of the gym it was Red Light High and some niggas from the Swamp. On the side we sat on, it was Dark Side and the Low End. Tension was in the air.

They had called out the starting line-ups and the game was ready to tip off. Everyone was on their feet in the gym. The ref blew the whistle and threw the ball in the air. Hoover High won the tip. Trevon crossed over his defender and pulled up for a long three. All net. Our side of the gym erupted. Yeah, Red Light High was in for a long game.

Before I knew it, the first two quarters had been played and it was halftime. Everybody went out by the concession stand at halftime to mean mug and try to intimidate niggas. Me, I went out to talk to the females. I didn't have time to be beefing with niggas when it's money to be made.

Me, Caeser, Hiro, Tyreek, Justin and Lewis stood posted by the vending machine, surrounded by about six other girls, and about three cheer leaders.

I kept my eye on some Red Light niggas who seemed to be staring us down. I kept my focus on them. It was nine of them, all nine had on black t-shirts that read : The District, in red letters. "Aye lil nigga!" Cindy shouted pushing past the girls to dap me up. "White girl." I said, smirking. "What yall doing after the game? I know yall know where the parties at." She insisted. I looked at Caeser and he looked back at me. "Shit we just go with the flow, but I'll let you know." I said. I noticed a nigga staring us down the whole time we were talking. He was dark skinned with waves and a tattoo teardrop on the left side of his face. It was Cindy's boyfriend, Damien. "Ight, just text my line." She replied, walking off.

The whole time he watched us talk, with a scowl on his face. It didn't mean shit to me, though. A loud uproar awakened me from my thoughts. On one side of the concession stand was the Swamp, on the other side was Dark Side and the Low End. A confrontation had begun. People were throwing pops, chairs, anything they could grab ahold of, really. Officers sprinted out with dogs and shut it down, quickly. After this, halftime was over.

The rest of the game was amazing, Hoover High winning 71-68. The game was over and everybody filled into the parking lot, some waiting for rides, and others to cause trouble. Me, Caeser, and Hiro sat on Caeser's car talking to a few lil chicks, Caeser trying to persuade them to come with us.

"Man yall not doing nothing tonight, anyway. Yall might as well come back to my crib and we gon' have a good time." Caeser explained to the three girls. The one in the middle replied, "I'll think about it. And if we do come with yall I just want it to be known that we're not like that." Caeser narrowed his eyes at the girls. "You'll think about it?" He cringed. "Fuck it, back up away from my shit!"

Hiro exploded with laughter. "Man why you be getting mad so quick?" He questioned Caeser. Caeser was getting to reply when he was cut off by someone yelling, "FUCK DARKSIDE!" We all turned our heads to where it came from and we were surprised to see an all out brawl taking place. About 32 people were fighting in the back part of the lot. We knew it was Dark Side against The District and The Swamp. Caeser acted quickly and grabbed his gun from under the seat. Hiro and I jumped into Caeser's car, we knew what was about happen.

Caeser fired shots into the crowd of black shirts. The whole lot scattered and somebody began shooting back. One of the shots hit Caeser's car. We ducked down and Caeser let the whole magazine go. "CMON, man damn!" Hiro yelled, covering his head in the front seat. Caeser got in the car and frantically put the keys in the ignition. He swerved out of the lot and on to 47th and Jackson.

Caeser began laughing hysterically as he drove us to a nearby gas station. "Cmon man, damn." Caeser mocked Hiro. "Man you sounded like a straight hoe!" He cackled.

"Nigga I have never been shot and I don't plan on getting shot at any point in my lifetime." Hiro explained. Caeser kept laughing. I sat in the backseat still in shock about what just transpired.

Caeser pulled into the gas station, and stopped at one of the pumps. He gave my $20. "Put 20 on eight." He said. I took the money and exited the car. I walked in the gas station and went straight to the register. "20 on eight." I ordered. The clerk took the money and nodded his head. Just as I was about to leave the gas station I spotted two people that had black shirts on. It was some Red Light District niggas. They noticed, and watched me walk out of the store.

I walked to the pump, looking over my shoulder. I took the pump out and pressed 87, fueling Caeser's car. I kept my eyes glued to the door of the gas station. The two came out of the front door, staring me down. Caeser noticed and got out of the car. We all stared at eachother for about 10 seconds. "WASSUP!?" Caeser yelled, throwing his arms in the air. One of the dudes nodded his head and said, "We'll see yall.." They got into the car and pulled off.

We got into our vehicle and pulled off, as well. "Man these fuck boys just keep trying us!" Caeser declared, angrily. "They not gon be satisfied until they mama missing them." Hiro said.

Caeser dropped Hiro off first and I was next. I exited his car after shaking his hand. I walked up to my door and he pulled off into the night. Huey opened the door for me.

I walked past him, heading upstairs before he grabbed my shirt. "Riley, I think you need to see something." He stated. I followed him into the living room and he pointed at the TV, which was displaying the news. My mouth dropped at the sight. It had a picture of Chris displayed in the upper left corner.

"This just in. A 17 year old boy named Christopher Douglas had just been killed on the city's eastside. He was walking up to his door after getting dropped off by a friend when an unidentified van pulled on the block and began shooting. He was struck 3 times in the back and once in the leg. His mother heard the shots and opened the door of the home. She witnessed her son lose breath and bleed out right on their front porch..."

"Cut that shit off!" I demanded. Huey turned the television off. My head was spinning. This couldn't be real. Another one of my friends, gone forever. I stormed up to my room. I needed sleep, and I need it now.


End file.
